Darkin
right|300px|thumb| - jeden z przedstawicieli Darkinów Darkin — starożytna rasa pochodząca spoza znanego świata. Najechali w trakcie wydarzenia znanego jako Wojna Darkinów. Prawie wszyscy Darkini zostali pokonani, jedynie kilku z nich zostało uwięzionych przez ludzkich magów pod postacią broni. W tej chwili wiadomo, że pozostało pięciu przedstawicieli, a trzech z nich jest bohaterami: , i . Czwartym z Darkinów jest prawdopodobnie kobieta uwięziona w opisana w opowiadaniu Mroczna więź. Historia Legenda Darkini są po trzykroć przeklęci — raz przez przedwiecznego wroga, drugi raz przez upadek ich i ostatni raz przez zdradę, która potępiła ich na całą wieczność. Kiedy buntownicy z Icathii bezmyślnie wyzwolili w bitwie, przywódcami obrony Shurimy jak zwykle byli legendarni Wyniesieni. Przepełnieni mocą , ci „boscy wojownicy” górowali nad śmiertelnymi żołnierzami, z równą łatwością władając magią i orężem. Ostatecznie to oni zwyciężyli. Mimo to potworności tamtej wojny zebrały obfite żniwo, a ci, którzy ją przeżyli i zapamiętali, prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie byli tacy, jak przedtem. Wieki później, gdy przepotężny został zabity w chwili własnego Wyniesienia, Shurima upadła. Choć wydawali się być nieśmiertelni, boscy wojownicy byli ludźmi, a z czasem, bez imperatora, który mógłby ich poprowadzić, wielu z Wyniesionych zachwiało się w swoich postanowieniach, gdyż powróciły ich starsze, błahe ambicje. Nauczyli się zakazanych sztuk magicznych i zaczęli postrzegać się jako praworządni dziedzice świata. Przerzedzona populacja śmiertelników nazwała tych nowych tyranów Darkinami — szeptaną klątwą, którą można przetłumaczyć ze starego języka jako „upadli”. Lecz nawet Darkini nie mogli uciec przed chorobą duszy biorącą się z wojowania przeciwko Pustce przez tak długi czas. Po stuleciach niestabilnego sojuszu nieuchronnie obrócili się przeciwko sobie — i tak właśnie rozpoczęła się Wielka Wojna Darkinów. Konflikt rozprzestrzenił się od Shurimy aż po Valoran i jeszcze dalej. Nie dało się powstrzymać boskich wojowników i armii, które zebrali, a całe narody były miażdżone pod ich stopami. Wydawało się, że to będzie koniec wszechrzeczy... do czasu, aż magowie niespodziewanie odkryli, jak powstrzymać pozostałych Darkinów. Dzięki tajemnicom i sprytnym sztuczkom fizyczne postaci Wyniesionych mogły zostać połączone z astralną mocą w ich sercach i zaklęte w broniach, którymi walczyli. Szalejące hordy wreszcie złamano i zniszczono, ponieważ ich przywódcy zostali na zawsze uwięzieni. Darkińskie bronie zostały ukryte, a wiele z nich było dokładnie strzeżonych przez cywilizacje śmiertelników wyrosłe po wojnie — wszak było jasne, że takiej mocy nie da się zniszczyć, a jedynie trzymać w bezpiecznym miejscu. Jednak jeżeli taka moc wpadnie w niepowołane ręce, Darkini z pewnością powstaną na nowo. Wojna Darkinów Darkini są starożytną rasą, która przybyła do w trakcie wydarzenia znanego jako Wojna Darkinów. Magowie z Runeterry posługiwali się nieujarzmioną magią, nie przejmując się konsekwencjami, jakie powoduje ona poza granicami tego świata. Lekkomyślne stosowanie magii przyciągnęło Darkinów, którzy wysłali najpotężniejszych wojowników w celu podbicia nowego świata. W walkach uczestniczyli wszyscy obecnie znani przedstawiciele rasy, wiadomo, że przybył do Runeterry z drugą grupą najeźdźców. Wkrótce po upadku połączone siły śmiertelników prowadzone przez wojowniczą królową pokonały Varusa. Został on uwięziony w kryształowym łuku, za którego pomocą walczył. Podczas ostatniej bitwy Wojny Darkinów wojownicza królowa dzierżyła łuk i wystrzeliła z niego strzałę, która na zawsze zniszczyła most do świata Darkinów. Pozostali Darkini zostali pochowani w różnych stronach pod postacią broni. Legenda Aatroxa thumb|right Następną informacją o ich egzystencji jest legenda , który pojawiał się w trakcie krwawych bitew, gdzie jedna strona jest przytłoczona przez drugą. Wtedy rozgrzani żołnierze rzucali się w wir walki, podczas której ogarniała ich niepohamowana żądza krwi. Miał dość duży wpływ na usytuowanie polityczne świata od tysięcy lat. Pojawiał się w , , , i we . Często jest określany jako bohater, ale znikał tak szybko jak się pojawiał i nigdy nie ujawniał swojego prawdziwego celu. Rhaast przez milenia żył jako broń. Został odnaleziony przez w . Jego los może zostać rozstrzygnięty w czasie rozgrywki: Rhaast może zabić Kayna i uzyskać pełną kontrolę, w przeciwnym przypadku zostaje ostatecznie pokonany przez Kayna. Przemiana następuje dopiero w trakcie rozgrywki, dlatego fabularnie Kayn występuje obecnie w pod podstawową postacią. Varus został ukryty pod postacią kryształowego łuku w świątyni Pallas. Gdy w trakcie wojny z Ionią został poprowadzony szturm na świątynię, ioniański łowca Kai został ranny. Jego towarzysz Valmar próbując go ratować wskoczył do studni znajdującej się w środku świątyni. To wydarzenie musiało rozbudzić Varusa, który połączył się z ciałami Kaia i Valmara uzyskując materialną formę. Efektem ubocznym procesu było to, że w nowym ciele Varusa pozostały nadal dusze łowców. Obecnie Varus podróżuje przez starając się zjednoczyć pięciu Darkinów. Spojrzenie na Darkinów Wielka Wojna Darkinów= thumb|center|640px wreszcie opuściło świat, wielu z nieśmiertelnych Wyniesionych czuło się zagubionymi. Jako że nie mieli imperatora, który by im przewodził, ci „Darkini” ostatecznie zaczęli wojować między sobą, a ludy znalazły się w samym środku ich konfliktu.}} |-| Wyzwoleni Boscy Wojownicy= thumb|center|640px |-| Zabijać Legendy= thumb|center|640px |-| Spaczenie Darkinów= thumb|center|640px |-| Historia Bólu= thumb|center|640px Znane Fakty right|300px|thumb|Wygląd Darkini to potężne byty, które posiadają żyjącą broń. Mogą w niej zostać uwięzieni pod wpływem magii.Darkini są uwięzieni Mają ciemnoczerwone ciało z czarnymi wypustkami, zazwyczaj pod postacią rogów. Z wyglądu są humanoidami. Wygląd odbiega od pozostałych Darkinów, jednakże jest to prawdopodobnie spowodowane wpływem Valmara i Kaia. Jedną z wyróżniających się cech jest odzyskiwanie zdrowia poprzez walkę. Posiadają umiejętność regeneracji zdrowia czy nawet zatrzymania śmiertelnych obrażeń. Są długowieczni i nie widać u nich odznak starzenia się, ale mogą zostać zniszczeni, kiedy są pod postacią broni. Jako narzędzie potrafią spaczyć umysł i ciało właściciela a w ostateczności zabić go i przejąć jego ciało. Odzywają się do siebie zwrotami brat i siostra, w rzeczywistości prawdopodobnie nie są rodzeństwem. Z opowiadania Mroczna więź wynika, że czwartym Darkinem występującym na jest kobieta znajdująca się na terenie . Multimedia left left left left left Ciekawostki * był nieoficjalnie pierwszym wydanym Darkinem (jego rasę ujawniono w trakcie wydania , a pełną fabułę wydano kilka miesięcy później), ale oficjalnie to został pierwszy określony jako Darkin. ** Powiązania z Darkinami zostały w ukryciu zapowiedziane już podczas wydania pierwszych skórek z serii (pod koniec 2015 roku) - przypadła bowiem rola „łucznika przeklętego przez jakiegoś złego, starożytnego potwora” (w ówczesnej, już wtedy przestarzałej historii owego bohatera pojawiał się motyw złych sił, a nie jednej i określonej istoty). * Darkini to Wyniesieni, którzy zostali skażeni , a później po utracie przywódcy stanęli przeciwko sobie i zaczęli walczyć o władzę. ** Przy wydaniu , jego rasa była utożsamiana z Demonami, ale w trakcie zwiastuna Vastajów Eduardo Santangelo stwierdził, że "Darkini to przerażające, żywe bronie".Wyprawa na Tajemniczy Kontynent *** Choć na podstawie jednej z kwestii , rasa ta nadal może być kojarzona z Demonami („I nawet się nie upokorzył nazywając się demonem.”). *** Przy wydaniu ujawniono, że ta rasa to potężne byty, które mogą zostać zapieczętowane w swoich broniach. * uczestniczył w walce border|18px|link= Protektoratów z border|18px|link= Magokratami na Summoner's Rift, którzy są tam przedstawieni jako strona niebieska i czerwona. ** Zmienił on bieg wydarzeń i dzięki niemu wygrali Protektoraci. ** W północnej części mapy znajduje się płaskorzeźba przedstawiająca dwie postacie stojące wokół kryształu. Dodatkowo niedaleko niej można odnaleźć sylwetkę Darkina. * Początkowo sądzono, że i są nieodkrytymi Darkinami ze względu na kilka cech wspólnych (m. in. podobna anatomia czy niejasna historia). Jednak przy wydaniu ujawniono, że pozostałymi Darkinami byli i . ** Po aktualizacji w 2018 roku Darkin twierdzi, że siostry mogą być Aspektami z . * Nie wiadomo, co stało się z pozostałą dwójką (nawet nie zna ich statusu). ** Z opowiadania Mroczna więź wynika, że czwartym Darkinem występującym na jest kobieta znajdująca się na terenie . * Zgodnie z tym co mówią i (a także na co wskazuje pewna tego drugiego) Darkini po przybraniu swojej prawdziwej formy (uwolnieniu z broni) stają się już praktycznie nieśmiertelni, bo po zgonie i tak się odrodzą („A więc tak wygląda umieranie... Całe szczęście, że jestem nieśmiertelny!”, „Ja nie umieram...!”). * Teksty wskazują na to, że Darkini nie są między sobą solidarni (jak wiele innych ras, np. Brackerni czy Yordlowie) i mają różne poglądy oraz cele, zaś w ich imieniu są gotowi nawet walczyć między sobą. ** Innego zdania jest , którego głównym celem jest zjednoczenie Darkinów. * Podobno (według członków Riotu) powiązany jest z tą rasą, jednak nie wiadomo w jaki sposób.Bard i Darkini ** Być może doprowadził do ich wymarcia lub wręcz przeciwnie - ocalił ostatnią piątkę przed śmiercią. (Ta druga teoria wskazywała by na to, że Darkini są w jakiś sposób potrzebni do zachowania równowagi na świecie). * Nazwa Darkin pochodzi od słów dark kin, czyli mroczny ród. * magia krwi została przyniesiona do wraz z Darkinami. Przedstawiciele Bohaterowie powiązani de:Die Düsteren en:Darkin pt-br:Darkin Kategoria:Rasy